Evil Targets of Doom
by G.A. Clive
Summary: When a ranger gathering goes horribly wrong and all the senior rangers go missing or are found dead, it is up to the apprentices to save the day... And hopefully themselves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This story was inspired by a water color my friend drew of a demon target that ate arrows and broke its victims into little bits. And it really exists. So, without further ado, here is my first multi chapter in years and my first RA fic. Enjoy!

The bow string bit into my fingers as I struggled to hold my aim as long as I could. My muscles started to burn and I asked myself again why I was doing this. The answer came immediately: I could not miss. All day I had been missing or breaking my arrows on the target when I did aim true, which until recently was a nearly impossible feat for me. For some reason, however, even aiming wasn't enough to hit the target. And this was not good for me. Not at all.

I had recently arrived earlier that day at the ranger's gathering with my new master. I had only been apprenticed for two seasons when he thought I was ready to give it a go at moving on to the next level before the customary year had passed. That was a lot of faith on his part weighing down on my shoulders.

I had been willing to wait another full year before my assessment, even though this would put me behind the other apprentices by a few months. They had all joined the previous spring, but myself being the acceptance had only been chosen six months ago. Half the time. I was supposed to be in battle school right now but one attempt at pranking the ranger of my fief changed all my life plans. And to think that my father was fine with me leaving battle school!

I must admit, however, that training to be a ranger was far more enjoyable than training with young, and somewhat unintelligent, brutes. My school mates weren't all like that, just the ones that "communicated" with my on a daily basis.

And so two dead pigs, a scarecrow, and a rough trip for me into a lake later and here I was apprenticed to be a ranger. Horrible aim, and heavy footedness didn't deter my master from keeping hope in me. Don't ask me what's wrong with his head, I don't think I'll ever know.

I took a final deep breath, exhaled, and released the arrow. It sliced through the air heading straight towards the large hay stack, struck it, and then shattered.

I frowned as I walked over to retrieve the wooden shards. I bent over to pick them up and took a moment to stare at the target. Something was off about it; there seemed to be an unnatural hue to the hay, and almost purple gleam...I bent closer, reaching out my hand to touch it when someone shouted my name.

"Colin!" I turned around to see my mentor calling to me. He waved from where he was standing underneath the shade of an oak tree, beckoning me to come over.

"Yes, Garth?" I dropped the broken arrows in a pile near my quiver; evidence of how ill prepared I felt and was for the assessments.

"It's time to go listen to a lecture on cartography," he patted me on the back as he pushed me towards the camp. "You will always need to know how to map an area."

I mood lightened a little at this, I was always good with direction and found geography to be interesting. Maybe this was something I could make up for my lack of archery skills with. "And after that?" I asked.

"We'll take some time to sharpen up your knife throwing," he then pointed to a group of apprentices seated in a circle with a tall and lanky ranger standing in the middle.

I settled down next to one of my new friends and readied myself for the hours of learning I had ahead of me. After I was done with Garth I was going to head back to that target and find out what was really going on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Short chapter again. I'm still waiting to get back into the swing of things with writing.

Disclaimer: If this seems corny... that's probably because it's meant to be. Oh wait... This is where I say: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice.

I never did get to investigate on my own. Shortly after I had rested from knife practice, all the apprentices were called to the archery field to do group target practice. A time, I guess, for the masters to show off their apprentices to each other.

I walked over to a group of my friends while some older year apprentices were rearranging the targets on the field. It seemed that my friends were also having trouble with a few of the other targets breaking their arrows. We were all doomed.

I took my position along with the others as we all lined up. I glanced around and saw Garth speaking with a few other rangers who I recognized two of them to be Crowley and Will Treaty. My stomach twisted as I realized that they would be watching as well.

Garth looked over at me and gave me an encouraging wave and I forced myself to calm down. Together, out of shared nerves rather than uniformed practice, my peers and I drew and took aim. We shared much the same ill luck as I had earlier.

After only a half hour of practice, Crowley called an end to the shooting to dismiss us all to dinner. Archery would resume after sunset with torches scattered across the field to test our ability to shoot in poor light.

I ate slowly, apprehension slowing my bites as I listened in on the conversations around me. "I swear to you!" One boy gasped to another, "the target _moved_!" Exclamations of both disbelief and confirmation echoed about the group. Another apprentice claimed that his target had eyes for a brief moment that glared with a red glow. "A trick of the light and the result of nervous mind!" One master ranger laughed as he walked by the frightened lad.

'I'm not the only one,' I thought, 'who thinks that there's something fishy going on here.' I took a few more nervous bites of my food before I gave up on my appetite.

All too soon after, I found myself at the field again. This time flickering shadows and the wavering glow of torchlight bathed the dark field. This was going to be brutal.

We all tried our best, but that was not nearly enough. Some ended with cursing, one apprentice actually broke his bow in rage and frustration.

"THAT TARGET IS _ALIVE_!" He screamed. "It's making me miss and break my arrows on purpose! I saw it _move_! I saw its _eyes_!" The tantrum only got worse.

Several senior rangers tried to calm him down but nothing they said could do the job. Finally, the ranger Gilan shouted above all the din. "Well why don't I just go check out that target so we can calm him down already!"

With desperate approval from his peers, Gilan walked across the field to inspect the haystack target. He crouched down in front of it, poked and prodded, walked about it and stop in front of it and shrugged. His back being towards the target, however, Gilan never saw it coming when the target actually opened up what seemed to be a mouth with jagged teeth and swallowed the ranger. Red eyes glowed in delight as all the corps gasped in shock. They were so shocked that they didn't even notice that one by one red eyes blinked on in all of the targets. They were alive.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm only slightly sorry for the delay. I did it on purpose. So neener neener neener. (Wow, my apologies! Finals seems to turn me into a 12 year old again!... not that there is anything wrong with 12 year olds, I was just a specially immature 12 year old)

Younger apprentices screamed while the older rangers shouted their demands for calm. One by one the torches on the other side of the field were flickering out as if doused by an unseen man. I stood in disbelief. I had heard of animals attacking humans, I had heard of sorcerers making forests move, or even ships sailing on their own. But I had never heard of giant stacks of hay coming to life and eating people.

The senior rangers and some of the apprentices were now shooting at the targets, all except the one that ate Gilan. I suppose they were worried they would harm Gilan, if he was still alive, while harming the target.

I already knew that arrows would be no use. The problem was, I didn't know what would. That, and the problem of all our mentors being eaten alive by evil living targets of doom.

Chaos surrounded me as I watched the battle. I couldn't move. Something grabbed me from behind, it was Garth.

"Cover me!" He yelled before charging at the targets. He was so brace, all the silver oak leaf bearers were brave. They charged the other end of the field where all the could be seen was waiting darkness and red eyes.

Garth and many other senior rangers were swallowed up in the darkness, or worse. We couldn't see anything. No stars, no moon, just clouds above us and the light of a few meager torches. I looked at the closest torch and turned back to my companions in excitement.

"Light them!" I screamed. Other apprentices had already thought of the idea themselves and we soon set the night sky ablaze with fiery arrows. Few, however, it there mark. Those that did buried themselves in the targets and set them ablaze. Those of us who hadn't yet ran continued to fire and it wasn't long till all the targets were ablaze.

We shouted in triumph and thrust our fists in the air. But it wasn't long before we realized the horrible truth that the light revealed. All our masters were gone. And the targets were still moving towards us.

We all ran then, darting into the trees fleeing from our nightmares. Some ran all the way back to camp whereas myself and others chose to instead climb the trees. We were too cowardly to stay and fight, but still too loyal to leave our masters.

At sporadic intervals we still fired at the targets but it was not long before we all ran out of arrows. The targets meanwhile milled about the field, sometimes charging at the tree line that we hid behind before darting back and regrouping.

Terror kept us in the trees as all sense of loyalty had been replaced by fear. We couldn't leave now even if we wanted for fear of being attacked by the targets. It wasn't until dawn when we found our chance.

At the coming of the new light the targets somehow quenched their fires and came to a stop where they wandered. Haphazardly scattered across the grass the targets seemed to loose life.

My companions and I climbed down the trees and peeked out from the shade into the sunlight. They were not moving now, but that did not mean they wouldn't if they were provoked. Bryan, a boy slightly older than me stared out at the field.

"They'll probably come back to life," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Maybe they die in the sunlight."

Another boy came to the front of the group and fidgeted with his bow in nervousness. "How can we be sure if they're dead?" He glanced between Bryan and I in a mixture of hope and fear. I was scared too. We all were.

"Only one way to find out," Brian glanced about him and found a stone the size of his fist. "Get ready to run!" He said before taking aim and throwing the rock at the nearest target.

We could not see any glowing eyes but we could see the target slowly turn around before it charged at us.

None of us stood our ground. I probably screamed like a girl as we all ran back in the direction of the camp.

Will the targets catch them? Will our young heroes survive? Will I post again soon? Will you review? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of THE EVIL TARGETS OF DOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for the lateness, but here it is! Thank you all for the reviews and for reading this lil fic.

We had sent a scout to see what the targets were up to. It took a while for anyone to volunteer for this job, but after a short speech from Bryan and the peer pressure of a few apprentices, an apprentice who went by the name of Logan finally stepped forward. He was a good runner, he said, so he could probably out distance the bulky targets under the cover of the trees.

He was soon on his way and in a half of an hour he had returned and reported to us that the targets were back at the far side of the field and seemed stationary for their part. This was good news to us, and we soon set about putting my plan to action.

It was hard work, and sadly for me the planner didn't get a break from the labour. But that was alright, I suppose, it was not as though I were a general or anything. And as rangers we were all equals and worked together as such. Camaraderie's swell and all, but my back was aching before noon time that day.

I wiped the sweat out of my eyes and I looked about the forest, taking a brief break, when Bryan walked up to me. "Great weather we're having!" He beamed at me. I looked about at the fog that surrounded us. Any normal person, I'm sure, wouldn't have had such a cheery outlook on a foggy day, but this was weather that we need. We were too frightened to work at night and the grey blanket of mist that enveloped us gave us the protection we needed from unwelcome eyes.

"Aye," I agreed. "If this luck continues this might actually work!"

"Oh it will," Bryan nodded, "It has to! Or we're all dead men!" I eyed him curiously as I considered how his last sentence carried over the same cheeriness he felt for the fog.

I took one more look at the apprentices around me and nodded to Bryan, "It's time." Without delay the signals began to be relayed throughout what remained of the corps. Ten volunteers made swift progress into the field where the targets waited, the rest staid behind in the trees some up above and some on the ground. We all had our bows at ready, and we all hoped that we were too.

The small troop of apprentices were now approaching the targets carefully, all zig-zagging with saxe knives drawn, and all prepared to make a mad dash for cover. A line of rangers to my right drew and sited waiting for Bryan. "Now!" He shouted.

The apprentices on foot struck first, each doing their best to get a good jab in with their knives before they ran back. It was enough. A mighty roar swelled up from where the targets stood and they too began to charge towards the trees. Bryan now gave his second signal and the archers at ready fired. It was not enough to stop the monsters, and that was not our intention. The arrows simply slowed them down and angered them even more.

The runners finally made it back with the targets not far behind. Do not question me how the targets move so fast, perhaps they were on wheels or simply flying over the ground powered by pure, unadulterated, ranger-eating evil. My eyes narrowed in anxious readiness, it was time for this all to end.

The targets finally reached the trees, their hideousness bespeckled with the shifting shadows of the leaves above them. One more shout from me, and it would be over for them... I hoped.

"RELEASE!" I screamed. And in due order and with satisfying quickness a series of long logs came swinging down from the branches above. It was the targets' downfall that they always attacked in one straight line, it made swift and easy work of destroying them.

In short succession they all toppled, battered by the powerful force that struck them. They were not moving now, they all remained prostrate and still on what I would assume were their backs. We all nervously approached now, each with our bows at ready surrounding the felled creatures. I came up to them in the middle of my group. I kicked the closest target to me with my foot, and a great groaning came up from inside it and the target began to move.

"Stay still if you know what's good for ya!" I shouted, not even sure of what I would do if the target would continue moving. The reply that greeted me was not something I, or anyone for that matter, expected.

"Damn boy! Give me a moment to get out of this contraption before you stick me like a pin cushion!" I gaped in shock and confusion as all the targets around us seemed to open up like boxes and men began to climb out of them.

The famous ranger, Halt, stared down at me (I am actually of equal height with him, but he has that presence). "Now then lad, are you going to put your bow down or are you really going to shoot me?"

We all stood in numb aw and dropped our arrows as we began to recognize the men around us. All of them we knew. All were our masters and other senior members of the corps. Crowley walked up to Halt from behind and surveyed all the apprentices with pride. "Now who is the bright one who put this all together?" He waved his hand around the now calmed battle ground. Bryan stepped forward next to me, but before Crowley could say anything Bryan shoved me forward nearly causing my to crash in our captain.

"Ah," he smiled at me, "Colin is it?" I nodded my head. "You planned this whole attack?" I nodded again. His smile broadened and he turned away from me for a moment. "Garth! Will! Come over here will you?" He turned back to me as they approached. "Will here planned this test to see how well you apprentices can handle tactics. And as I understand it, you have only been an apprentice for a few short months." He looked at Garth for confirmation, my master nodded trying to hold back his smile. "Will," he turned to the younger ranger, "What think you of Colin here? Do you think he qualifies to continue on?"

I bit my lip in anticipation, I didn't want to go back to battle school. Will surveyed me closely, looking me over with his head tilted to the side before he nodded curtly and turned back to Crowley. "Yes, yes I think he does have what it takes." He looked back at me and winked.

"Well, now that that's settled," Crowley turned to address the rest of the corps, "I do believe our lads have done a fine job this evening, don't you?" Cheering sounded off. "Enough with this funny business then, let's celebrate!"

Before I knew it I was left standing alone, a solitary island in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the gathering. Men rushed past me, and I'm sure some tried to talk to me, but I stood there still wondering what it was that just happened to me. I still wasn't even sure if it was all real.

A heavy hand landed on my should and I woke from my thoughts with a start. "A fine job you did today, Colin!" Garth beamed down on me and handed me a bronze oak leaf. And it was then that I knew that I wasn't dreaming, and that what happened to me was the start of something grand. I was a ranger now, and there was no doubt about it.

Many thanks to Eryn Grace O'Malley! She held a special batch of rabid plot bunnies at ready to release if I should fail to update by the end of the week. That's what friends do. Friends don't let friends get away with updating late without being nibbled on a bit.


End file.
